When Things Go Wrong
by CrystalB4
Summary: One night is all it takes to bring Bella to the end of her proverbial rope. Will she find the strength to carry on? Will she woman up and do the right thing for her and everyone else involved? A/H, HEA, Rated Mature for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_I cannot believe this! I cannot believe this! I cannot believe this! How could I have been so foolish? Ugh, stupid girl! Stupid, stupid, Girl!_

I paced back and forth across my tiny dorm room holding the offensive device in my hand.

_How could I have let this happen? Why me? I know this is karma catching up with me after all of these years, when I used to make fun of Jessica. It has to be… It just stock-piled up all of this time and now it's hit me like a Mac truck! _

The phone ringing startled me from my internal monologue and quite honestly scared the crap out of me.

"Hello? … Oh thank God! I can't believe you got back to me so fast! Actually I can't believe a whole lot at the moment." I mumbled the last part. _What have I gotten myself into?_

"Yea, yea! That works for me. Tomorrow at Nine a.m. sharp. I've got it! I'll be there!" With a final declarative promise to show up, I hung up the phone and returned to pacing.

_Tomorrow, I just need to make it through the night! _

"Bella Swan" _Stupid idiot who screwed up! … Present!_

"Thank you honey. Here fill out this paper work and I'll need to make a copy of your insurance card and picture ID." I began handing over my ID and insurance card when it hit me.

"Um, do you really need my insurance card for this visit? I have cash…" The expression on my face must have said all that it needed to for the lady to understand.

"Oh Sweetie don't worry! Anything they'll send home will only have the name of our facility and state that services were rendered. No details." The nice lady reached out and laid a comforting hand on mine. I didn't know that woman, I had never seen her a day in my life that I could recall but I would take any comfort I could get. I was scared…. To death!


	2. Chapter 2

"Rosalie Hale, answer your freakin' phone! I know you're screening calls!" I screamed into the end of my phone. I knew she was probably in class. I also knew that I was screaming into a voicemail system and not a real answering machine where there was a possibility of someone hearing me but it didn't matter. What did was the fact that I needed my best friend! I needed someone who could think clearly and who had a level head.

I also needed a hug. Rosalie gave awesome bear hugs.

I slammed the phone down on my kitchen counter. Yea, I knew stomping around like a petulant child would accomplish nothing but what else was I supposed to do?

_I need to set my butt down and make a plan. Figure out what's right for me…_

_If only I knew what was the right thing to do…_

I grabbed a note pad and pen: Go to the doctor (check)

Have a nervous breakdown (almost check)

Tell my best friend what a complete fool I am ( )

Tell my parents…_Oh shit, my parents! _(not gonna happen yet)

What was that guy's name? (_Oh shit_…. Again!)

_I am so screwed…_

Finally the phone rang and I nearly jumped out of my skin. It was like I had become a skittish cat whose tail had been stepped on one-too-many times.

"Hello?"

"_What the hell is going on?"_

"I need you Rose!" I began to sob uncontrollably. "I need you…" My voice trailed off as I attempted to quite the hysteria that bubbled inside me.

"Bells, you're scaring me. What's going on? I'm leaving my Pharmacology class now. Should I stop and pick up dinner on my way over?" The concern in my friends voice warmed my heart. She was truly my sister from another mister.

"Yea, just whatever you want. I don't have much of an appetite but you may need something on your stomach before you start drinking." As bad as I wanted a double shot of tequila, I knew I couldn't have, I knew my friend would drink one for me after I spilled my beans.

"Okay, I'll pick you up something too. Everything is going to be okay, whatever it is. I'll see you soon!" With a loud smooch into my ear, Rosalie's voice faded away.

Rose was a smart woman, not just book smart either. She would know what I needed to do.

_God I hope she does!_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello, I wasn't sure how to exactly how to add on an A/N so I did it here before my chapter. First the legal stuff: I own none of the names brought forth from Stephenie Meyers or the Twilight saga. I just own the craziness in between those names. Now the background on me: I'm a mother of 4 children, 5 if you count my husband and you should! I also am a new full time Rad-Tech student who begins classes next week. I have written stories in the past but I must admit that it has been a while and my writing skills have greatly improved over the years. I look forward to taking you guys and gals on a great journey! Thanks for reading!

Chapter 3—Digging in!

"Chica, I'm here," Rose called from the kitchen as she came in the door. Lucky for me I had a condo in a gated community just off the campus. It's closest to the library so they tended to house the academically advanced students there and those who had English majors. I would fall into the latter category. Don't get me wrong, my grades are good, real good in fact but there are those who are way better I'm sure!

"In here!" I called out from the sofa I had planted my rear in nearly an hour before.

"What's the paper for? New paper you have to write or did you throw out an old one?" Rose busied herself with laying out the Chines food she had brought in.

Honestly it made me want to hurl in 3…2…

I jumped from my seat as soon as the veggie/noddle box popped open.

"Bella, what's wrong honey? God, I hope it's not that stomach virus going around! Mandy from…." I couldn't hear much more of what she was saying; the vomiting along with the pressure in my head was just too much.

"I didn't know you went to the doctor to….day…" Immediately I could hear thunderous footsteps pounding down the hallway.

"Well I guess it's one hell of a stomach virus huh?" Rose waving the offensive doctor office paper in the air caused my stomach to churn and once I gain I was hurling into the porcelain pot.

My friend sat closely behind me and held my hair out of harm's way. "Oh Bella, I could tell something was different about you. I just thought, well I just thought it was because you had got some sheet action. That tends to loosen up a girl, ya know." Leave it to Rose to make me laugh when I have puke on my face.

I wiped my mouth on the back of my hand as I stood to clean up. Rose then wrapped her arms around me—She gave the best hugs!—and looked over my shoulder at me.

"So what are you going to do? I mean, are you gonna, you know, have an abortion?" Rose nearly whispered the last word and wouldn't make eye contact with me.

Rose's egg donor, for a lack of better words because she was no mother, would always remind Rose that abortion was an option that she wish she would have went with when she found out she was pregnant with her and how Rose was nothing but a burden in her life. So when Rose and I were ten-years old we both made a pact that abortion was never going to be an option for us no matter what the circumstances were. We would stay together and help each other so the baby would be loved and cherished like all babies should be. We were young.

"No never! I'll admit that this isn't an ideal situation but I made the same promise as you. Abortion isn't an option for me. I fully participated in the making process but I will confess I was naïve to think the way that I did." My friend looked up with a small smile on her face.

"Yea, you kind of were." I smacked at her.

With a playful laugh I chased after her swatting at her rear. As I entered back into the living room the once offensive smell of Chinese food now had me starving!

"Oh please tell me you go egg rolls?" I asked digging through the rest of the unopened cartons and bags.

"Yea, somewhere." Rose had already made herself at home on my floor at the coffee table digging into her own carton of food.

"Mmmm, deesss are dewilshish" I mumbled around the food crammed in my mouth.

"Buuurrrrppp! Damn this stuff is cold and it's still good! So Bella, when are we going to go murder the bastard that started this?" My friend swirled her hand in the direction of my torso. I raised an eyebrow at her in an are-you-serious manner.

"Well maybe not murder him. I would like to be able to use my degree on someone other than my prison inmates but hey, I'm getting pretty god with a scalpel!


End file.
